


Snow Fights

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Since moving in the house next to you, it has been tradition of Lothbrok brothers to have snow fights amongst them; since you were “too young” you’re tasked to make the snow balls for them.Ivar never takes part since he hates his brothers doing activities that require agility or moving for that matter, he feels they do it purposely even if they are genuinely trying to have fun.





	Snow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for two of my favorites Dani & Mia and their #daniandmiaholidays writing challenge. Okay, I’m shamelessly using Character Paring from my on-going series  
> “The Help”, can’t help it I LOVE them!!!  
> My Prompt: You and character name were playing in the snow and he/she suddenly tackled you to the ground, and now… both of you are staring at each other

It was that time of the year when, everything around was white. You loved ‘ _Winter’_ , it meant Christmas, it meant Holiday cheer, it meant fun time with family, Gifts & traditions.

Since moving into house next to you, Lothbrok brothers had brought some of their own Holiday Traditions one of which was ‘Snow fights’. Since they were boys it became somewhat violent to a point that someone or all of them got hurt & their mother or uncle had to break it. But nonetheless Tradition continued.

As Ivar was youngest & now immobile he didn’t take part, you were excluded for being a  _Girl_ to which you rolled eyes at them. You didn’t persuade them otherwise as Lily & you had your own tradition of making  _SnowMan_ every year. Ivar just sat near you guys giving his expert instructions which you ignored most of the times.

**_This year however, Ivar was not talking to you._  **

_You had gone visiting you grandmother over summer holiday since it was her 75 th birthday and whole family had decided to make a family gathering out of it. _

_Initially it was just a weekend plan, but then your grandparents insisted you staying since it were your summer holiday._

_You were excited for a break, but worried that Ivar will be all alone howled up in his house. You were torn between going back & staying. _

_Your parents leaving the decision completely on you didn’t help either. You finally gave in the temptation of spending holiday with your grandparents and cousins._

_You had sent a letter for Ivar with your mother explaining the situation, also making the promise to call &/ email him and requesting him to do the same. _

_First couple of weeks you called but he never answered or came to the phone, obviously angry with you. That was the only emotion he knew how to show._

_After your failed attempt to talk to him, you emailed him at least twice a week. He didn’t reply at first, but then you received one email with just one line,_

_“You broke your promise of coming back within two days; hope you are having great time…”_

_After that your holiday was nightmare, you just wanted to get back home. Lily had called once or twice telling you that she too had taken a trip to city with her parents and Ivar’s brothers had gone to camping._

_Your heart sank deeper after listening to this, that Ivar truly was all by himself over summer holidays._

_When you came back two weeks late to join new school year, it was Sunday afternoon and Lothbrok brothers along with their uncle had gone to city._

_Even though you missed meeting Ivar, you really had to get everything ready for your school next day._

_You were anxious to meet him & were surprised by Ivar’s appearance, next morning when you saw him waiting for the school bus; he not only had grown taller but had also built broad shoulders. _

_Ivar was always good looking but puberty did him justice. His brown hair had grown longer which he had tide in pony, his cheekbones had more shape and his blue eyes were more piercing than ever._

_Your appearance had changed as well, your curves had taken some prominent shape and your hair had grown below your shoulders._

_You had started using contacts instead of glasses and your aunt had bought you cloths which now included some blouse & dresses that highlighted your curves like other teenage girls.  _

_As your eyes met, you registered surprise and a hint of smile on his face, which faded immediately once you gave him a timid smile. He ignored your greetings, he ignored your existence. Until now…_

As you were shoveling more Ice, Lily was giving round shape to what was snowman’s base. 

Ivar was sitting on a wooden box with his back resting to the tree.

“Y/N, watch out” Ubbe called.

Instinctively you ducked and missed snowball thrown by Sigurd. You shot him annoyed look, he just smirked.

“What are you doing we need more, we are winning” Bjorn called to you.

You sighed and said “Need to finish our snowman too”

“Promise will help you later, but right now you guys need to help us” Hvitserk called to you & Lily both.

You both just started making snowballs with the fresh snow. Ivar just snorted looking at you.

“It’s so easy to make you do things, isn’t it?” he said.

“Care to elaborate?” Lily asked as you looked up at him. Not sure to whom he was talking to since, he hadn’t spoken a word to you for last 2 months.

Ivar didn’t answer and you both went back to the task at hand.

“People just need to order and you do it!” Ivar remarked again.

This time both of you ignored him. He shifted, clearly annoyed by lack of attention.

“You just love getting orders from someone, don’t you?” asked.

You stilled ignored him, while Lily said “am going to the bathroom” then just got up & left.

Now you were left alone with Ivar looking at you like a wolf trying to stare down his prey. You didn’t look up but could feel his gaze upon you.

“Ignore all you want, you know what I’m talking about” Ivar huffed clearly irate now.

“Ohh, now you want to talk to me?” you asked

“You ignored me for two months, didn’t listen to my explanation & now suddenly of all the days you want to talk?” you looked up at him.

He ignored you again, clearly satisfied that he got rise out of you.

“Did you get bored of that fat cow Margret?” you asked, “Is she not following your orders?”

“Don’t call her that!” Ivar warned

“I’ll call her whatever I want & you can do nothing about it!” you huffed

You were now looking down counting the snowballs to divide them equally, just then Ivar lunged himself at you  ** _and tackled you to the ground._**

His full weight was on you now,  ** _laying onto the Ice and both of you were staring at each other._**

You shrieked in surprise but he covered your mouth, directly looking at you with you faces inches away. You just stared at him with wide eyes as was he.

“Tell me y/n, why did you go on a date with whatever his name?” Ivar asked voice low and serious.

“Why do you care?” you asked as you tried to squirm out of his hold.

“I don’t care” Ivar said his eyes flickering for a minute.

“Yeah right, so why did you ask? For the record his name is Michael” you huffed.

“Whatever, I just find it interesting that when Margret asked me out for a movie same time you said yes to go on a date with him” Ivar remarked still laying on top of you.

“Don’t think, I owe you any explanations” you said.

To say you were uncomfortable was an understatement; you just wanted to scream at him. Wanted to ask him why he went out with that stupid girl you disliked.

You wanted to confront him for his jealousy. But then both you locked eyes once again, as you were breathing the same air, your eyes went to his lips as his were on yours.  

Just then you heard commotion around you, there was no point in trying to push Ivar as he was really heavy, so to catch him off guard you pulled him closer to you by his shirt collar.

Ivar was surprised by your forwardness & as you tried gauge his expression. Just then someone called you both and Ivar turned his head.

You saw this as an opportunity to embarrass him more and you kissed his cheek.

Ivar was now truly shocked and was staring at you. You took advantage of this situation and rolled him off you.

“You just kissed me!” Ivar said with confused expression.

“I don’t know what you talking about” you replied as you got to your feet.

“You just  ** _KISSED_** me” he enunciated your action in words.

 “ **Prove IT** ” you challenged laughing, & winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
